


Deansneyland

by parseltonquinq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deamus, Disneyland, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parseltonquinq/pseuds/parseltonquinq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus takes Dean to Disneyland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deansneyland

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr as a picfic.

"Dean, I don't feel so well," Seamus groaned and buried his face in his boyfriend's arm. 

Dean chuckled and slung his arm over Seamus's shoulder, prompting the smaller boy to rest his temple against him. "I told you that eating a churro before going on Splash Mountain was a bad idea, babe." 

"Yes, but the churro was calling out to me! It looked so sad and if I hadn't eaten it, that little kid throwing a tantrum would've gotten it." Seamus wrapped his arms around Dean's torso. 

"And what a pity that would've been." 

"My stomach hurts, don't make fun of me," Seamus frowned. 

Dean gently tilted Seamus's chin up with one of his fingers, not being able to help the curve of his lips upon seeing Seamus's furrowed brows. He brushed his lips against his boyfriend's, keeping it chaste due to their surroundings. 

"That's it? I'm about to puke up my guts and all I get is a kiss?"

"There are children around," Dean tsked and stood, pulling his boyfriend up from the bench they'd been sitting on. "Now come on, I want to go on the Small World ride. This brochure says-"

"Ooh, Dean! Look! They're selling popcorn!" 

Dean sighed and let himself be dragged to the booth, pulling out his wallet. 

 

 


End file.
